User talk:SmasherJackson/A small Fan Fiction
VolteMetalic 23:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC): A rather interesting idea for the Allies, to give them 3 heavy tanks , or 2 heavies and 1 super-heavy :) I liked Panzer 4 Berlin, TOG 2 is quite redundant I think. For their tanks, I suggest this (suggest,just to give in here an idea) M4 Sherman (light, cannon-fodder), Panzer IV Berlin (light, support and armoured), Panzer V (medium, sniper tank), Panzer VI Tiger (heavy, slow but powerful and durable), T29 Stinger (no, M29 Stinger as it has been put into production) (heavy, fast and durable). And rename Mauler as M28 when it is put into mass production (or at least in combat service) Maus? Interesting choice :) So Terminator is armed with one 28mm AA gun, yes? And on which tank T-38 is based on? I dont know about any Russian tank of that number... unless it is that light amphibious tank... Than I recomend just to replace it with Hammer, so Romanov is first and Hammer second. So, forgot "h" at Shturmovic. EDIT: So 28 comes from T-28... that dont changes its name as armament :) It is quite hard to pick up only a few tanks fom USA, British and Germany :) VolteMetalic 00:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC): For Allies. Comet move to medium, Churchill to heavy and to light add A12 Matilda (it is reality Matilda II, but simple Matilda sounds better). And for Stinger, I am trying to find a name of any famous American general before World War II, as all of those tank (Stuart, Lee, Sherman, Pershing, Patton, Abrams) are named after a famous general... General George Marshall. That qould sounds good, T29 Marshall, hmm? VolteMetalic 11:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC): And for Corvette, quite unusual name. StPz III/IV had a German name Hummel, meaning Bumblebee. Tank destroyer on the same chassis was named Nashorn (Rhino) had intitially a name Hornisse (Hornet). So I would suggest you Hummel, Hornisse, Nashorn, Hornet or Bumblebee :) SMK Lenin... SMK was one of the proposed designs for heavy tank which than gained KV-1/2. It was a double-turreted tank... IS-7 was larger, and much more powerful. But also KV-5 was great and heavy tank :) VolteMetalic 22:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC): For Soviets I would suggest to replace ISU-122 Brute by ISU-152 Zvierboy (Beastkiller). It is the same chassis, only with bigger and better gun :) But also will add in here SU-122 SPG (T-34/SU-85 chassis with 122mm howitzer)... and what about KV? VolteMetalic 22:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC): Not to be picky, but KV-2 was much worse than IS-2... SMK was closer to this, but still not good enough to be super-heavy because its anrnament was poor. The only options for Soviet "super heavy tank" is IS-7 and KV-5. KV-2 can remain as siege tank (normal tank), serving as bunkerbuster. Soviet Union VolteMetalic 07:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC): Few things. *Replace the places between T-34 Hammer and T38 Romanov into "T-38 Romanov • T-34 Hammer", even by numbers it dont matchs. Its because Romanov is nearly ten times ligher than Hammer. *Replace T-38 into T-40. T-40 was heaier than T-38, and was more like "light tank" than "tankette", which T-38 technically is :D *For T-60, T-70 was more popular, with 2.000 more build than T-60, plus cca 14.000 SU-76, derived from T-70. So I should replace it. And maybe add SU-76, it would be only a light tank destroyer, fast but not that armoured, only better against tanks than T-70. *Maybe add KV-2, it is quite iconic "moving fridge" of Soviets in WW2 :) Great damage and splash radius, but VERY slow turret rotation and long reload time. As siege tank. Name would be Voroshilov, as KV means Kliment Voroshilov. *Katyusha, which type you have in mind? In WW2 there were 2 or 3. :*BM-13-16 - Classic ZiS-6 truck with 16 rockets. :*BM-8-48 - Armed with 48 rockets, also Russian ZiS-6 truck. :*BM-31-12 - Armed with 12 rockets, but mounted on American Studebaker truck. *Add an Ilyushin Il-2 Shturmovik (without Ilyushin), its an big icon of Soviet Union in WW2! :P As Bomber, before Bat. *Probably add Li-2 "Cab" into "Cargo Planes/Other Aircraft", as transport aircraft or for para drops or something. VolteMetalic 10:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC): Remove T-38, it is still there :D And KV-2 is actually ligher than IS-2, so just move it before IS-2 but after T-34, between these two. And I will leave you then :D